


Only Eternity

by Rose_Piano



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Inspired by the Only U MV and Eternity, M/M, Multi, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Piano/pseuds/Rose_Piano
Summary: Lee Jaehwan, a lonely time god, wanders the city looking for something. He doesn't even know what he's searching for, but he'll know he's found it when he does.





	Only Eternity

__

Jaehwan wanders aimlessly about the city in an attempt to alleviate the heavy feeling in his chest.

 

Being a god of time had its perks, what with being immortal and having the ability to stop, turn back, or speed up time at will with no repercussions. The immortality could get to be a drag sometimes though, as Jaehwan had to watch as everything he loved eventually wither away, and even if he froze time to preserve them, they would just remain frozen until Jaehwan lets time move again. There are other time gods around, but he hasn’t encountered any in his long life, and even if he did, he wasn’t sure how he’d interact with them.

 

Jaehwan sighs deeply as he approaches the entrance to a park, deciding that maybe a change of scenery from the cold gray buildings would be enough to cheer him up. Despite it being a rather dark and cloudy day, the flowers in the park are still bright and cheerful with all their happy colors. Jaehwan glances up as he turns in to the entrance and is instantly met with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

 

Perhaps it’s just Jaehwan being hopeful, but he swears he sees the man give him a knowing smile before he passes by. Jaehwan turns to look, but the man has already disappeared. He bites back a disappointed sigh as he continues into the park. That man was probably mortal anyway, and even if Jaehwan had been able to get his attention, he would live as if nothing changed while the man continued to age and eventually died, leaving Jaehwan lonely all over again.

 

“I guess there’s really nothing I can do,” Jaehwan mutters to himself, sitting down on a bench in the center of the park. The flowers around him are certainly beautiful, but they simply cannot compare to the image of that man’s smile which remains in Jaehwan’s mind. He leans his head back in frustration, closing his eyes so tightly that he sees stars in an attempt to get that man out of his head.

 

When he opens his eyes again, he instantly feels as if something is wrong. He no longer feels the wind in his hair, the sweet scent of the flowers has disappeared, and all the sounds of the surrounding city no longer ring in his ears. He straightens up and looks around the park. Everything has stopped in its tracks, and no one seems to be aware of this. Time has stopped. Jaehwan blinks in confusion; this wasn’t his doing.

 

“Another time god?” Jaehwan murmurs to himself, standing up and walking out of the park. Every person he passes is completely frozen, and Jaehwan begins to doubt he’ll be able to find the other time god who did this as he reaches the top of a bridge close to the city center. His thoughts are stopped when he sees another man crossing the bridge towards him.

  
“Oh, I didn’t expect to see another one of us here! I’m Lee Jaehwan, what’s your name?” Jaehwan says in a cheerful tone as the man approaches.  
  
“Taekwoon.” The man replies, his high voice taking Jaehwan by surprise. “I thought I was the only time god in this city.” Taekwoon continues, leaning on the edge of the bridge’s railing to look out at the river beneath them.

“Did you do this?” Jaehwan asks, mirroring Taekwoon’s gesture.

“I did. Something’s missing from my life and I’m tired of waiting for it to come to me, so I intend on finding it.” Taekwoon replies, not meeting Jaehwan’s gaze as he pushes himself upright and starts walking down the bridge.

“Mind if I tag along? I’m looking for something too, and I could use some company from another one of us.” Jaehwan asks, following Taekwoon like a lost puppy.

“I don’t mind. Maybe you’ll find what you’re looking for as well.” Taekwoon replies. His words bring images of that mysterious man to Jaehwan’s mind, and he falters for a second before agreeing.

The two of them continue down the bridge in silence, both watching their surroundings for movement. Jaehwan breaks the silence after a few minutes, his voice echoing slightly as they enter a narrow alley.

“What exactly are you looking for, if it isn’t too much to ask?” He asks, pressing a little closer to Taekwoon as the walls of the alley close in on the two of them.  
  
Taekwoon remains silent for a moment, his expression guarded as he gathers his response.

“I’ve just been feeling... Empty these days. I feel like I’ve just been drifting around with no purpose, and no one has been able to stay with me for long. Well, until now I guess, but I still feel as if something’s missing.” Taekwoon replies.

“Funny, that’s just how I’ve been feeling,” Jaehwan says, his lips curling into a sad smile. “It’s lonely, being like this. Even someone as cute as me can’t have someone for long.” He adds with an exaggerated pout.

Taekwoon rolls his eyes at Jaehwan’s childishness, but he still smiles in agreement. “That’s why I’ve decided to find this missing piece. I have all the time in the world to look, after all.” He says, stopping short when he spots movement at the other end of the alley.  
  
“Something’s moving? Who’s there?” Jaehwan asks, hiding behind Taekwoon.  
  
“Hey Binnie-hyung, I think we found more time gods!” A loud voice calls from the stranger at the other end.

“More? How many time gods are even in this city?” Another voice replies. This one is a little softer, but still had the same amount of energy as the first.  
  
Taekwoon starts off towards the pair, Jaehwan following behind him.

“Hey! Did either of you freeze the city?” The first man calls, waving to Jaehwan and Taekwoon.

“I did,” Taekwoon replies softly, eyeing the two with a strange interest. Jaehwan sees a hint of an emotion flash across Taekwoon’s eyes when he notices the two stranger’s entwined hands, but he is unable to determine what it is.

“Well I’ve got to thank you for that, you helped me meet Binnie-hyung here!” The first stranger continues, gesturing to the man beside him.

The man is young, Jaehwan notes, barely out of his teenage years, it would seem. Jaehwan turns his attention to the stranger’s partner, the one he called “Binnie-hyung”. He seems a little older than the first man but younger than Jaehwan. He smiles brightly at Jaehwan and Taekwoon, exposing adorable dimples that made Jaehwan just want to squish his cheeks. Something in his soft doe eyes makes Jaehwan restrain himself, however, as they have a glint in them that reminds him of a fox; cute yet plotting.

“The name’s Han Sanghyuk, it’s nice to meet you!” The first man’s voice cuts through Jaehwan’s thoughts and he looks back to see Sanghyuk extending a hand to him and Taekwoon.

“Taekwoon,” Taekwoon mutters, shaking Sanghyuk’s hand. Perhaps Jaehwan is seeing things, but he swears there is a hint of bitterness in Taekwoon’s voice when he looks at Sanghyuk’s partner.

“I’m Lee Jaehwan! Are you guys looking for something too?” Jaehwan asks as he shakes Sanghyuk’s hand.  
  
“Well, we were, but I think we might have found it already.” Sanghyuk’s partner says, glancing at Sanghyuk with a fond expression. “I’m Lee Hongbin by the way.”  
  
“Aw man, you guys are lucky! Taekwoon and I are still looking. For what, I have no idea, but we’ve been running around all over the place looking for it.” Jaehwan exclaims, whining as he speaks the last sentence.  
  
“Maybe we can help you look. Besides, it’s not every day that you find three other time gods in the same city as you.” Sanghyuk suggests.  
  
“Sure! The more the merrier, right?” Jaehwan says, looking to Taekwoon for approval.  
  
Taekwoon eyes Sanghyuk and Hongbin for an excruciatingly long moment, his expression unreadable. If time hadn’t already been frozen, Jaehwan would have thought it had as he waits for Taekwoon’s answer. Jaehwan begins to worry that Taekwoon might refuse since Taekwoon seems to be a very quiet and introverted person, while Sanghyuk, Hongbin, and himself are... Quite the opposite.  
  
“I don’t see why not. Come on.” Taekwoon finally murmurs, walking ahead of the group through the alley.  
  
“Alright! The party’s officially started!” Jaehwan cheers, hopping around in excitement.  
  
“Sweet! It’ll be like a treasure hunt!” Sanghyuk adds, grabbing Hongbin’s arm and jumping along next to Jaehwan.  
  
Hongbin shoots both of them a judgemental look, his eyes meeting Taekwoon’s. They seem to have a moment of “I can’t believe I’m stuck with these two” before Jaehwan and Sanghyuk calm down.

A few hours later, the group stops at the pier to rest.

“Man, we haven’t found anyone else here! Are we even looking for other time gods or is are you guys just looking for some hidden item here?” Sanghyuk complains, dramatically flopping down on a bench.  
  
“We’ll know what it is when we find it. Finding other time gods was just a bonus.” Taekwoon murmurs, looking out at the water.

“Should we all just split up then?” Hongbin suggests, sitting down next to Sanghyuk. “We can all meet up somewhere when you find what you’re looking for or something.”  
  
“That actually sounds like a good idea. Where should we meet up?” Jaehwan asks, perking up at Hongbin’s suggestion.  
  
“There’s a fountain close to the center of the city. We can all meet up there and then just go on with our lives or something.” Hongbin says with a shrug.  
  
“What say you, o fearless leader?” Jaehwan asks, looking to Taekwoon.  
  
“Sure. I won’t have to deal with you all if we split up.” Taekwoon murmurs, his eyes alight with dry humor.  
  
“Yah! You’re so mean, hyung!” Sanghyuk exclaims, much like a petulant child.

“Well, I’d best get going. I’ll meet you all later.” Taekwoon says, acting as if Sanghyuk had never said anything. Jaehwan waves to him as he walks off along the docks, turning back to Hongbin and Sanghyuk with a sigh as soon as Taekwoon is out of earshot.

“Don’t worry about him. He seems like a grouchy grandpa cat, but he’s really just a little hamster.” Jaehwan says reassuringly. He hasn’t really known Taekwoon for that long, but he has gotten quite good at reading people in his lifetime, and he is confident that he knows Taekwoon well enough to say these kinds of things.

“A hamster with a nasty bite, that’s for sure.” Sanghyuk jokes.  
  
“Yeah, you have to watch your fingers around him. He might bite them off.” Jaehwan adds with a laugh. “Well, I should get going too. I promise I won’t keep you waiting for long!” He says, getting up to leave after a moment.  
  
“See you later hyung!” Sanghyuk calls after him, and Jaehwan waves in response.  
  
He takes off in the opposite direction Taekwoon went, deciding to make his way back into the city towards the park he was in earlier. He hopes to see that beautiful man from before, even going so far to think that he may be a time god as well considering how his day had gone so far. He swears up and down that the man had given him a smile before disappearing, and the glint in his eye suggested that the man had known exactly what Jaehwan was. Of course, Jaehwan might just have been imagining things, but he thought it couldn’t hurt to dream a little.

As he approaches the park, Jaehwan can pick up the faint sound of someone singing. His heart picks up slightly because that voice must surely belong to an angel. He is too far away to make out any lyrics, but the song sounds soft and sweet, like something one would use to serenade their lover while standing under their window at night to lull them to sleep. Jaehwan finds himself mesmerized, drawing closer to the source of the angelic voice until he steps into the center of the park and stops dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him is the man from before who has now completely captured Jaehwan’s heart as he continues to sing, oblivious to Jaehwan’s presence.

“Saying ‘I love you’ with words might not be enough, but I still want to confess to you today.” The words slip from the man’s mouth, pulling Jaehwan’s heartstrings with every syllable. “I wanna be with you, always a step behind you. Don’t forget there’s a person who will protect you.”

Jaehwan finds himself softly harmonizing with the beautiful stranger, who remains unaware of his secret admirer. The song ends far too soon for Jaehwan, and he finds himself wishing that he could let this moment replay forever. It wouldn’t work, however, as the stranger turns around to see Jaehwan standing stunned like a deer in the headlights.  
  
“Oh! I didn’t realize you were there! How was my little performance?” The stranger asks in a flirtatious tone, picking up on the fact that Jaehwan is just standing there in a lovestruck daze.  
  
“It was absolutely stunning. I would ask if you were a time god as well, but I think you’re more of an angel.” Jaehwan replies, only half aware of what he’s saying as he’s too busy staring at the man in front of him. The man who had stolen his heart then noticed him, then finally also happened to be a time god as well. Jaehwan believed himself to be the luckiest man on earth as a smile spreads across the man’s face, a smile so dazzling that the sun and stars seemed to hide in shame.  
  
“Why thank you, handsome stranger. I do happen to be a time god, I thought I was the only one here.” The man says, starting to approach Jaehwan. “My name is Cha Hakyeon. May I be so blessed as to hear yours?” He asks, and Jaehwan feels as if he may collapse.  
  
“L-Lee Jaehwan. Your name is beautiful. It suits you. I mean, of course, it does since it’s your name, but it’s just a pretty name. Just as pretty as you.” Jaehwan stutters out, a hot blush creeping up his face. ‘I must look like such an idiot.’ He thinks to himself as Hakyeon laughs. He suddenly doesn’t mind, as he would do anything to hear Hakyeon’s laugh again.  
  
“You have a beautiful name as well. It’s just as cute as you.” Hakyeon says, and Jaehwan feels himself go weak in the knees. “I must ask, are you the one who froze this city? I don’t mind since I got to practice this song, but I just want to know.” Hakyeon continues.  
  
“No, someone else did. They were looking for something, just like I was.” Jaehwan says, snapping back to attention.  
  
“Looking for something? May I ask what?” Hakyeon asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

“I’m not quite sure. Something to fill this lonely feeling that we both have,” Jaehwan says, stopping to correct himself. “Well, this feeling that I used to have. I think I’ve found what I’m looking for,” He says, smiling up at Hayeon.

Hakyeon takes a moment to process Jaehwan’s words before a blush slowly creeps up his face. “Have you been looking for... Me?” He asks, staring at Jaehwan in disbelief.  
  
“Well, kind of. I’ve been looking for something or someone to get rid of this lonely feeling, and I think I’ve found that someone.” Jaehwan says, shyly looking away. “I’ll be honest, I was kind of hoping it would be you. I saw you smile at me earlier, or at least I think you did, and then I couldn’t stop thinking about you even though I thought you were just a normal human and I was trying not to get my hopes up but then here you are, and I’m rambling aren’t I...” He can feel a blush creeping up his face as he continues talking despite his mind screaming at him to stop.

Hakyeon is silent for a moment that seems to stretch on forever as he processes Jaehwan’s almost unnaturally fast rambling. Jaehwan nervously scratches the back of his neck, waiting for Hakyeon to answer.

“You just described all my feelings in one ramble.” Hakyeon finally says. “And I don’t mind your rambling, I think it’s cute. Just like the rest of you.” He continues.

“I- wait, you seriously- you feel-“ Jaehwan stammers, unable to form his thoughts into a coherent sentence.  
  
“Yes, I think you’re my missing piece. It would be safe to say that I’m your missing piece, so it would only make sense.” Hakyeon explains, his lips parting with a soft laugh.

“Am I in heaven?” Jaehwan mutters, mostly to himself. Hakyeon laughs at this and Jaehwan nearly tackles him in a hug. “I must be if the most beautiful man in the world actually feels the same way as I do!” He squeals, jumping around in circles while clinging to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon breathlessly joins Jaehwan in his frantic jumping around, laughing and holding him tight. “The same could be said for you, you’re so cute I could mistake you for a precious puppy.” He coos as Jaehwan calms down.

“Of course you could, I’m just the cutest time god to ever exist!” Jaehwan boasts jokingly. “I can’t wait to have you meet the others, I promised I wouldn’t keep them waiting!” He gushes, hugging Hakyeon tight to his chest.

“Wait, the others? There are even more time gods here?” Hakyeon asks, pulling back from Jaehwan’s embrace to look him in the eye.  
  
“Yeah, I met like three more others before I met you. It’s crazy, you’d think this city is just populated by time gods or something!” Jaehwan says, releasing Hakyeon and taking his hands in his own. “I agreed to meet them at the center of the city when I found what I was looking for. Will you come with me?” He asks, looking into Hakyeon’s eyes with a hopeful puppy dog look.

Hakyeon visibly melts at Jaehwan’s expression, getting lost in Jaehwan’s puppy eyes for a second before he agrees.

Taekwoon is nowhere to be found when Jaehwan and Hakyeon arrive at the fountain, and it is obvious that Hongbin and Sanghyuk have been waiting for a long time judging by Sanghyuk’s dramatic whining.

“Yah, you took forever hyung! I thought you promised not to keep us waiting!” Sanghyuk whines, sprawled on top of the fountain’s wall.

“Another time god? How many are there in this city!” Hongbin exclaims, taking notice of Hakyeon.

“A lot, apparently. Jaehwannie tells me you all have another companion?” Hakyeon asks.  
  
“Yeah, but he’s been gone for who knows how long. He’s the one who froze this city in the first place.” Sanghyuk explains.

“I see. He’ll come here once he’s found whoever or whatever he’s looking for, right?” Hakyeon asks.  
  
“That’s what we agreed on. He’s the one who froze the city, so he has to keep his promise either way.” Hongbin says with a shrug.  
  
“Anyway, this is Cha Hakyeon! He’s my missing piece.” Jaehwan coos, clinging to Hakyeon’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Lee Hongbin. This is Han Sanghyuk, my missing piece if we’re referring to each other like that.” Hongbin says, extending a hand to Hakyeon.  
  
“My pleasure. So we all met through this one person’s time-freeze?” Hakyeon asks.

“Pretty much, yeah. I’ve got to remember to thank him for that.” Jaehwan says, nuzzling into Hakyeon’s side.

It would be another three hours before Taekwoon finally returned with yet another time god by the name of Kim Wonshik at his side.

“How many time gods even live in this city!?” Wonshik had exclaimed upon meeting the others.  
  
“It really is a small world. At this point, we might as well just stick with each other now that we’ve all found each other.” Hakyeon suggests.  
  
“That’s a great idea! We can probably form a band or something!” Sanghyuk jokes.  
  
“Nothing’s really stopping us. I think Vixx would be a cool name.” Hongbin adds.  
  
“Yeah! Vixx for the win!” Jaehwan exclaims excitedly as Taekwoon lets time flow again.

As the city resumes life as if nothing happened, a friendship to last for eternity bloomed to life at its heart.

**Author's Note:**

> And my second fic! This one isn't angst but I know my next one is going to have some angst involved >:3 Feel free to tell me how I did in the comments or come yell at me on Tumblr! https://tumblr.com/pinkrosesandblackthorns


End file.
